


Till the stars burn blue

by urnotOptimus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Love, M/M, mermaid au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotOptimus/pseuds/urnotOptimus
Summary: 老婆不一定是天上掉的，还有可能是从海里爬上来的。





	Till the stars burn blue

1.

小人鱼Bumblebee把藏在火种源里的星星们弄丢了。  
就在每个新年第一天的清晨，初升的太阳探出海平面之前。  
今年的阳光如往年一般明亮，落入铁堡地下深埋的圣地无尽之海，为这片幽深寂静的海域增添了几分暖意。待Bumblebee在柔软的水草中翻了个身，慢慢睁开双眼，习惯性地看向安置火种源的那只母贝时，却没有像以往那样从海水中感应到它的能量波动——  
火种源，失踪了。

 

2.

这可是一件事关种族生死存亡的大事，Bumblebee一下子吓清醒了。他潜入海底深渊，沿着无尽之海到辰星牧场的道路，翻遍了每一处可能藏匿的石块与水草，却始终没有结果。  
太阳已经升得很高，晴朗无云，他顾不得给自己引以为傲的明黄色装甲涂满深海蓝藻防晒霜，孤身一鱼躲入浅水区的珊瑚礁丛里，愁眉不展，什么也不想做，连湛蓝的光学镜都失去了光彩。  
噢，这真是比昨晚吃的变质牡蛎能量块还要糟糕，下一步该怎么办？他从业不久，却也知道，这次弄丢了关乎族群繁衍生息的圣物，可不再像前几次贪玩误事那样，可以小事化无轻轻放下；也许明天他就会被抓到岸上，直接以渎职罪送进铁堡的监狱进行审判，扒掉身上的装甲在广场上暴晒成一条咸咸的小鱼干……想到这些，一股恐惧的眩晕感笼罩了他。

Bumblebee从白天一直枯坐到落日西沉，退潮的海水在湾区的岩壁上拍打，风烘得他思考模块微微发烫，全然没有了芯情去欣赏身边游鱼熠熠生光的鳞甲。  
今天是个好天气，这颗星球上的所有机都在享受生活，他这条微不足道的小鱼却累然危矣。

 

3.

Bumblebee是人鱼族几百万年来唯一诞生于火种源的神造人鱼。  
不同于陆上世界的机口兴盛，海洋机多年来的生育率持续走低，近年甚至出现了机口负增长的情况。  
其中，以居住在深海的人鱼一族形势最为严峻。  
这个与世无争的族群天性爱好和平，无论AO都是温和良善，与他们柔美绮丽的涂装外观相契合。绝大部分的人鱼都投身于诗画鉴赏、茶艺插花等高雅艺术事业，平日里沉浸于自己的小世界中，少有机愿意花时间去谈恋爱，更别提火种融合造机这种复杂又劳累的麻烦事了。一来二去，人鱼族终于濒临灭绝，众机痛定思痛，决定全族迁徙到靠近火种源的无尽之海边缘，希冀此举能够时刻提醒每条人鱼：快去找对象啊，你这条孤独的单身鱼！  
作为代价，守护火种源的重任也落到他们肩上。  
对生命之源的看守自是重中之重的议题，除了遍布圣地的古早禁咒外，每任守护者都是人鱼族中万里挑一的优秀战士。  
这一任，终于轮到刚刚成年的Bumblebee.

 

前任守护者Megatron是个异类。  
他是条alpha人鱼，战力惊人，不同于同伴们的温柔和善，上来就以凶悍闻名——别说破坏火种源了，他看守无尽之海的那几年，大家都不大乐意路过那边，生怕一个不顺眼自己就被抓过去揍一顿。  
但谁也没想到，这个凶残的大杀器居然也会有芯动的那天，跟着一个来海边执行任务的飞行员偷偷摸摸私奔了。族中长老们痛定思痛，一致认为守护者还是得找个面相老实的听话omega——黄色的机体看起来十分单纯好骗，就决定是他了！  
于是，优秀的人鱼族毕业生Bumblebee前脚离开校园，后脚就在匆促之中走马上任，开始独自居住在这片少有鱼至的海底深渊之中。  
所幸他生来乐观，一个机为自己带来的趣味也足够多，从来不会觉得无聊。

 

4.

昨夜里天气晴朗，没有月亮，闷在海底一个月足不出户的Bumblebee早早地出门。他先去Knockout的美容院给自己来了一份全身抛光套餐，又做了一份赠送的海藻香薰SPA，美滋滋地向海面游去。  
他熟门熟路地浮上海面，小心翼翼地掏出缩小后的火种源——用随身携带的小贝壳盛装的金属色方体，端端正正地安放到一块露出水面的奶白色礁石上。一颗颗金黄色的细碎晶石从贝壳中飘出来，缓缓悬浮在空气中，越升越高，化作璀璨星辰点缀了漆黑的夜空。

 

定期放牧火种源中的星辰之力也是他的职责之一。  
此时北极星升到头顶，周天流转，斑斓星芒的正源源不断地倾注于这片海域。海风渐止，水面上升起一层薄薄的白雾。  
但Bumblebee并没能欣赏到这副美景。  
他只是远远地缀行着一艘夜航船，偷瞄着船尾甲板上站着的陆生机alpha，发自真芯地赞叹：  
我的普神啊，他真机儿好看。

 

这些远道而来的船只每个月底都会来远海考察，Bumblebee观察那个alpha很久了，但从来只敢远观，不敢靠得太近，生怕被探测系统捕捉到自己的行踪。  
恒星过于炽烈的光照会让海生机体燥热难忍，他极少在白天出门，就挑在凉爽的傍晚浮上海面。西方的天空落日正缓缓下沉，天边失去繁星点缀，玫瑰紫的夜幕显得空旷又寥落。  
被他窥视着的机浑然不觉，就站在船尾的阴影里吹风。  
高大的机体，黑暗中愈发光彩夺目的红蓝色火焰纹饰涂装，一丝不苟的站姿——只是视线漫无焦点地落在前方的海面上，像海风般飘忽不定，不知所想。  
他满足了Bumblebee对陆地世界的一切幻想：繁华，强大，神秘，触不可及。  
劳累了一天的小人鱼盯着自己的芯上机，享受着海浪轻柔的安抚，cpu的运算速度越来越慢。他眯起光学镜，想到自己好几次在晒星星中途溜号，从未出过纰漏，这次也不会有什么大碍，于是放心地蜷在礁石上睡着了。  
但意外之所以称为意外，正因为它总是不打招呼，仓促而至。

 

5.

岸边的剧院钟敲数下，一幕话剧终场，Bumblebee一惊，跃入水中。  
他远望着岸上来来往往的人群，商贩沿街叫卖，情侣携手说笑，游客不断按下相机的快门，幼生体们在水边追逐嬉笑，兜售抹茶冰淇淋与甜蜂蜜酒的小推车翻倒。  
天色正在转暗，阴云从东边的天空涌起，浑浊如未滤的薄酒。  
也许火种源连带着里面的星星一起滚落进海水里，涨潮时冲到了岸上，被浅海的渔民与鱼群一起捕捞走了？一旦起了这个念头，心中的预感就愈发强烈。  
他得去陆地上碰碰运气。

 

6.

Bumblebee找到他的朋友，在另一片海域的警卫队工作的Barricade，想知道从哪里能得到让自己的鱼尾变成双腿的药剂。  
忙碌的警官先生听完大笑：“我的小蜜蜂，碳基们的美人鱼故事已经阻塞了你的思维模块。”  
他随手拉开了办公桌角落的桃花心木抽屉，拿出一瓶贴着粉色标签的神秘能量液递过去：“喏，你用得到。”  
Bumblebee开芯地道谢，看着瓶子上闪闪发光的「长效避孕药」标签，脸“唰”地一下通红：“等等，Barry……你是不是拿错东西了？”  
Barricade把东西塞进他手里，一脸严肃地握住小人鱼柔软的双手：“像你这样的纯情小鱼我见得太多，说着去陆地上见见世面，结果被那些花花肠子的陆生alpha们骗得团团转，甚至搞出机命来——上头乐见其成，根本不会管这些情感纠纷，就当曲线救国促进机口增长了。”  
Bumblebee震惊：“搞、搞出机命？”  
Barricade眼神向下扫过他平坦的腹部外甲，意味深长。  
“可、可是，”Bumblebee语无伦次地解释，“我只是想要能在地面上行走的双腿。”不会做这种事情的！  
“那不就得了？”Barricade恶狠狠地在烟灰缸里捻灭了手里的烟，“你知道人鱼发情期内在生殖舱内×孕育火种的几率有多高吗？没发现去Konckout那里做产检的单身人鱼妈妈越来越多了吗？”

 

警官先生想想不甘心，又添了一句，“陆地上十机九渣，玩够了早点回来，男朋友欺负你就告诉我，叔叔把他焊到海怪深渊的悬崖上去。”  
“……”Bumblebee似懂非懂地点点头，将瓶子和几个安全套放进收纳贝壳里，觉得自己的面部装甲快要因过热而融化了，甚至连光学镜片上都起了一层朦胧水汽。  
他局促地把玩着自己的手指：“但是，Barry——你还没告诉我，要怎样得到陆生机那样能够直立行走的双腿呢。”  
Barricade终于沉默了。他俯下身，试探着将手掌按到Bumblebee颈后，不轻不重地摩挲了一下。  
一股异样的电流由指尖流窜而出，由他的后颈线路钻入，霎时在四肢百骸中扩散，收紧了他全身的敏感电路。Bumblebee吃惊地后退几步，捂着刚刚被触碰到的地方：“你做什么？”  
那双纯粹清澈的光学镜让Barricade有片刻的失神。他掩饰性地捏拳按在唇边轻咳一声，喃喃自语：“单身处机……我早该想到的。”  
“过来。”乐于助机的警官先生在桌前坐下，冲小人鱼勾勾手指，“叔叔告诉你该怎么做。”

 

……  
直到冲出Barricade的办公室几千米，Bumblebee脸上的温度才稍微降下来一些。  
他摸摸腰间的收纳贝壳，开始后悔昨晚的麻痹大意了。

 

5.

小人鱼坐在每个月晒星星的那块礁石上，装药剂的瓶子从一只手抛到另一只手，浅蜜色的尾鳍百无聊赖地拨着水花。  
远处半个夕阳浸入地平线，水天相接的部分镀着一层金箔。航船上的灯火开始次第点亮，与暮色交织着一齐落入水中，被映照成与尾鳍同色的碎浪从空中渐次坠下，翻滚如游鱼。  
Bumblebee想到Barricade给自己做的生理知识科普，心底充斥着未知的迷茫与忐忑；他没有料到，行走的代价竟如此之大。  
如果失败了怎么办？如果陆地上没有自己想要寻找的东西怎么办？

 

他将手里的瓶子举到额边，透过晶莹的液体注视着不远处船尾上伫立的高大机体。船帆鼓胀，遮挡了部分灯光，充满力量感的装甲线条，蔚蓝深邃的光学镜片，被折射成玫瑰色的火焰涂装依然耀眼，仿佛在海中炽烈燃烧起来，随晚风一路卷入他眼中。  
他们的视线不期而遇。  
Bumblebee看见他支开了身边的副官，又向自己的方向靠近了几步，试探地招招手。

 

银鱼游出群居的草丛，海蟹离开水面爬入隐匿的沙丘，灯火通明处传来宴饮的器乐与酒水泼溅的声响，提琴的舞曲已经开场。  
小人鱼毫不犹豫地仰头，将瓶中液体一饮而尽。  
从午时开始的晕眩感再度席卷全身，那种窒郁在火种舱内盘桓不去的热度依旧未褪。

 

7.

Optimus Prime是被Bumblebee迎面扑倒在甲板上的。  
这条人鱼和他的认知很不一样。

 

他在文艺之都哈蒙内克斯见过不少从事演艺事业的人鱼成员，对这个族群善良温和的天性亦有耳闻。他们从来都是美与优雅的化身，周旋于花丛锦簇之中，就连交谈时都是轻言慢语，仿佛高声一些都会吓坏这些精致的普神造物。  
登船之前，下属们在闲谈中偶然提及，这片海域居住着世代守护无尽之海的人鱼，因而所有船只经行此地都是风平浪静。  
但从来没有人见过他。

 

Optimus原本并不相信这种虚无缥缈的神话传说，却在见到那只明黄色机体的小人鱼后改变了主意。  
夕阳终于沉入天际线以下，船上的灯火映入他湛蓝的光学镜中，宛如波澜浩淼，落日熔金。  
——如果这颗星球上真册存有守护火种源的神使，就该是这副模样。

 

他饶有兴趣地看着这只小人鱼绕着船边焦躁地游荡了一圈，仿佛苦恼于如何登船。Optimus好心地放下了舷梯——但很快，他就笑不出来了。  
鱼尾能帮助海生机们很好地在水中游曳，上岸却寸步难行。Bumblebee凭借着手臂力量攀上了船舷，扫视甲板一圈，最后将视线落在了旁观的领袖身上。  
然后鱼尾在甲板上借力，纵身飞扑。

 

Optimus下意识伸手去接，却被巨大的冲击力撞倒在地。已是青年身量的人鱼整个儿趴在他身上，双手撑在他胸口，大而明亮的光学镜故作凶狠，湿淋淋的鱼尾却无辜地缠绕着他的腿部装甲，尾鳍轻轻柔柔地扫过他的前挡板，一下又一下。  
冰凉湿滑的金色鱼尾由一层柔韧轻薄的金属鳞甲覆盖着，颜色清浅，几乎透明，不得章法地沿着对接挡板的缝隙游移着。

 

有那一瞬间，从人鱼身上散佚出来的致幻气体让Prime误以为这只小海生机要吃了自己。  
如果不是对方同时散发出的omega信息素香气——与他们捕猎对手时所释放出的致幻气味极为相似，却略有不同——Optimus察觉到自己几乎是瞬间有了充能迹象的输出管，看着眼前这只进入发情期的omega小人鱼，陷入了苦恼。  
……好吧，不算误解，反正也没差。

 

Optimus的肢体已经完全失去知觉，只能纵容这只成年不久的小人鱼闹腾，像个刚刚得到大玩具的好奇幼生体一样，对自己上下其手。  
他躺倒在甲板上，开启能量置换系统，等待将注入体内的人鱼毒素全部释出。

 

8.

宴会已经开场许久，鱼贯而入的侍者们将环绕大厅的全景窗打开，喧闹的空气一下子涌了出来，洁白的窗帘高高扬起复又落下，飞舞如船帆。除Optimus之外的所有人都聚集在灯光下享受音乐与佳酿，没有人会来漆黑的甲板上寻他——新任领袖不喜嘈杂是个公开的秘密。

 

Bumblebee并不清楚这些条条框框。他只是本能地觉得这个陆生alpha好看也好闻，是个优质的交配对象，如果能火种融合那就更好不过了。  
于是在信息素的怂恿下，他迎男啊呸迎难而上，以迅雷不及掩音频接收器之势登船，并决定要将对方牢牢地抓在手心，既要得到他的机也要得到他的芯！  
圣地守护机的火伴呢，听起来就很高端，他一定会喜欢的。  
只是没料到alpha的信息素有这么大影响力。他甫一登船，就被对方身上那种裹夹在海风中的木质香气击中了火种舱。  
檀木，栎树，还是雪松？  
那种从坚实的地面上茁壮生长，静默无声，直指天空的巨木香气。

 

上一秒他的cpu还在正常运算，下一秒思维就出现了大段大段的卡滞。潮水般的燥热一阵阵从火种舱的位置涌出，很快以燎原之势席卷全身，冲击着他每一处知觉尚存的线路。  
成年后的第一次发情期，来势汹汹，久缚的野兽终于冲破牢笼。  
Bumblebee刚出校园就去了无尽之海，生理方面的微末所学仅仅来源于课本与Barricade的只言片语，这种陌生的痛苦于他完全是崭新的体验。

 

待他紊乱的系统重启再度上线，两人已经调换了个位置。  
他正孤零零地蜷缩在甲板上，那个alpha活动着自己的肢体，然后俯下身，抓着鱼尾将他倒提了起来，上下抖索。  
？？？  
收纳贝壳从腰间摔落，Barricade塞给他的安全套哗啦啦全掉在alpha脚边。  
“原来是有备而来。”  
Bumblebee绝望地捂住脸。他本想给交配对象留一个好印象，让他知道选择他是经过了深思熟虑的，自己并不是一个轻浮的机……现在，全完了。  
说好的梦幻公主抱呢，这绝不是AO相见的正常打开方式！  
“先生，你的alpha基础礼仪课一定学得稀烂。”  
Bumblebee被抖得平衡仪上下颠倒，他试图挣脱钳制，再揍得这个机面兽芯的家伙满地找面甲。Alpha轻松躲过他的攻击，一掌拍上他后挡板：“别闹。”说着一把将他甩到肩头，坚硬的肩甲磕得小人鱼痛呼一声。  
“只是例行检查有无携带武器。小家伙，你太调皮了，Prime要好好教育你。”

 

9.

昏暗的室内剥离了白日暖意，还散发着松木晾晒架的味道。室外澄黄的灯光透过一尘不染的玻璃幕墙射进来，刺目的亮度被削去了几分，只余一地朦胧的薄金。  
Optimus反锁上卧室门，将他扔在充电床上。  
被颠了一路的Bumblebee有些头晕，兀自仰躺在床上天旋地转：“Prime，如果你能对omega再温柔些，也不至于沦落到单身400万年。”  
哈，铁堡著名的大龄剩机，整个塞伯坦都知道。  
“不要和大人嘴硬，坏孩子。”  
Optimus垂下头紧紧地盯住他，“我知道你现在想要得都快哭出来了。”  
才不。  
Bumblebee很想坐起来，他的自尊芯驱使他将自己的拳头贴到领袖的脸上去，推倒他，占有他，大声宣告自己才是这场情事的主导者。但暂时下线的逻辑模块告诉他不要想太多，自内而外的热度将他的中枢线路蒸成乱糟糟的一团，冷凝液沿着机体线条不断滑落，仿佛连彼此之间暧昧的空气都被点燃。

 

一只没有接受过抵抗训练的人鱼，在步步紧逼的情欲与对手面前，唯有溃不成军。  
于是他主动缠了上去，伸出柔韧修长的手臂，搂住了Optimus的脖颈。  
Optimus温度偏低的机体取悦了Bumblebee，他将自己的唇献上，在接吻间隙中闷闷不乐地嘟囔：“比起实话，我更宁愿你说一些花言巧语哄我开心——尽管我的朋友说，alpha在床上说过的话半句都不能信。”  
Optimus惊讶于小人鱼的火热主动，他一手抬起Bumblebee的下巴与之唇舌交缠，另一只空余的手摸索着装甲上的卡扣。海生机体的卡扣位置普遍较为隐蔽，但仍是轻轻松松地被解开了。  
Bumblebee仰起头，后退稍许拉开与他之间的距离，一脸神色复杂：“技术老练，果然是老司机了。我朋友说，技术好的alpha往往不专一。”  
Optimus有些头疼：“……你就当我是和充气娃娃练的吧。”

 

他三两下剥除了Bumblebee身上那些色彩明亮的装甲，压制住他意欲挣脱的双手。  
“又要做什么？”Optimus不悦地瞪视着这个多动症青少年。  
“你的……腿甲，压到我尾巴了。”Bumblebee委屈地喘着气，哆哆嗦嗦地试图缩起自己的尾巴，“他渣的，你再动一下，我敢说我的尾巴就要断了。”  
Optimus：“……”  
他尴尬地将人鱼脆弱的尾鳍从自己腿下解放出来。  
冰冰凉凉的鱼尾一下子被小人鱼抱进怀里，蓝莹莹的光学镜里漫起了控诉的意味：  
“我朋友说了，粗鲁的alpha……”  
Optimus有些想打死这位陌生朋友了。  
“知道我讨厌什么机么？”  
他解开胸甲，俯下身膝行向前，低声道：  
“那种话很多的。”  
他将左手的枪扣到Bumblebee颈边，枪口冰冷粗糙的触感在滚烫的颈部传感带上划出一枚枚颤栗。  
“此时此地，只有你，和我——就算把你做成刺身，你的朋友也不会出现。”  
聒噪的人鱼终于噤声了，亮晶晶的光学镜闪烁了几下：这是他紧张时惯有的小动作。

 

Optimus抓住他的后颈，将他拎过来，然后放肆地吻他，舌尖撬开他的牙齿，一寸一寸地探寻。他们靠得极近，低沉的笑声轻轻拂过小人鱼耳畔，炽热的雄性气息将他整个人笼罩其中，慢慢融化。  
“比起那位可有可无的朋友，我对你更感兴趣。”  
从Bumblebee登船那刻起，一种独特的甜香就开始在四周绵延，挑战着他作为Prime的自控能力。眼下这种热烈愈发浓烈地肆虐在唇齿之间，诱他深入。  
人鱼不甘示弱地回吻他。  
柔软的金属舌，流入口中的清凉味道，掺杂着洋流的苦涩，回味起来却是甘甜；只是技巧拙劣，一如他的脾性，青涩生硬。  
他们仿佛是为了报复彼此而非因信息素滚到一起，丝毫不肯向对方示弱，肢体交缠，以力相搏。

 

Bumblebee张开嘴想换气，却被抱起背对坐在Optimus双腿上，冰凉的枪管上行，前端探入口中，从敏感的唇瓣上重重碾压过去。他闷哼一声，察觉到冷硬的金属已经捅入口腔，极富威胁性地压迫着舌面，从喉间传感元件涌上的干呕感一阵阵掠过后脑高速运转的cpu。  
“乖，舔我。”Optimus紧锁住他的咽喉，轻声诱哄：“待会儿能好受些。”  
他们体型差距甚大，对他而言纤细的枪管就足以塞满Bumblebee的口腔。Optimus不住转动手指，以枪身撬开这只小人鱼精巧的嘴，枪管在柔软的嘴唇包覆下翻搅抽插，留下一阵轻微的刺痛和暧昧的水渍。  
在这种窒息的折磨下，Bumblebee口中不断漏出轻微的喘息，不同于主人的勇敢无畏，他稚嫩的舌头与嘴唇柔软而羞怯。忽明忽暗的光学镜半阖着，无法闭合的双唇已然扩张到极限，被迫吞吐着粗大的异物，透明的电解液正从嘴角不间断溢出，沿着下颌蜿蜒而下，淌得Optimus满手都是，泛着淫靡的水光。  
他将手指上的电解液悉数涂抹到Bumblebee的嘴唇上，枪管从中抽出，分离的部位牵出一条银丝——小人鱼下意识地追随着枪口，皱着眉头咬了一下。  
Optimus只觉某种不可言说的热度自下腹升腾而起，几乎控制不住自己直接占有Bumblebee的冲动。  
他捻捻手指上残留的水迹，内部线路中塞伯坦人生来英勇好战的因子完全兴奋起来，名为征服欲的情感烧红了他的思维模块。  
够了，他早就硬透了。

 

“老实说，你躲在礁石后面的时候，我就硬成了大口径SIG。”Optimus低下头，齿尖舔咬上他颈肩的主电路，手中的枪支一路下行，“人鱼安土重迁，从不轻易来到海面——告诉我，你为谁而来？”  
坚硬粗糙的枪柄抵住下身布满传感器的鳞甲，危险地在后挡板外来回蹭动。Bumblebee惊慌地发现自己的身体并不排斥这种亲密接触，反而颇为享受；他想要收起自己的尾巴，但Optimus先一步不容抗拒地将他制住，被完全激起情欲的alpha力气之大，先天的体型与性别劣势使他不得不被迫以这个柔弱的姿态，整个被抱坐在高大的机体怀中。  
Optimus以手掌托起他的臀部，手指探入鳞甲下未被覆盖的精细线路，来回摩挲。  
近乎凌辱的待遇让Bumblebee羞耻得无地自容，愤而还击：“总之不是为你——Prime，你才没那么大口径。”  
“你可以亲身体验。”

 

他的一条腿支撑在床榻上，膝盖另一条腿轻轻松松地将Bumblebee整个人顶起。如此一来，omega全身重量全部倚在膝盖上一点，早已潮湿的后挡板根本经不起这种富于技巧的撩拨手段，不断有粉色的次级循环液从接缝处渗出，顺着颤抖的尾部淌下。  
Bumblebee惊慌失措地挣动起来，他想要逃离，却被拽住尾尖拖回原处。发情期敏感脆弱的尾鳍根本经受不住这种程度的粗暴对待，后挡板重重撞击在Optimus膝盖上，强烈的刺激感裹挟着电流脉冲一路扩至全身。  
他忍不住呻吟出声，旋即恼怒地锁紧了面甲，以防更多令机脸红芯跳的声音从自己发声器中吐出。  
“别这样，让我多听听你的声音。”  
Optimus恶意地以膝盖摩擦他的下体，双手在年轻的机体上四处游走，细小的电流时不时在敏感的传感元件上噼啪作响。小人鱼的下身早已湿透，后挡板被拆下，他最为私密的部位正源源不断地淌出润滑剂来，将穴口的保护叶片浸泡得发亮。  
崭新的对接口，密布着银色的精巧纹路，湿润反光。  
他将手指侵入幽长紧致的所在搅动一番，察觉到内里的金属导管温热绵软，柔顺地吞吐着他，发情期散佚出的信息素已让omega为容纳他做好了充足准备。  
“你的活最好干得不错，”倔强的人鱼输机不输阵，在大口喘息的间隙里对身后的机哑声道，“否则就从我身上滚下去，换我干你。”  
Optimus正在打开自己前挡板的手突然顿住，转而将枪管危险地抵在入口处。  
“胡言乱语，Prime是真的要教育你。”  
“祝你学习愉快。”  
话音未落，没有任何预兆的，枪管前端抵入Bumblebee身体，随即尽根没入。

 

人鱼一声惊叫堵在发声器里变了调，死死咬住下唇，光学镜也在瞬间黯淡。  
Optimus抓起Bumblebee头顶敏感的情绪角，毫不留情地咬住他喉部的金属骨骼。利齿刺破藏匿于重重保护之下的信息素模块，将alpha信息素瞬间注入，污染了他的猎物；与此同时，插入他身后的枪身缓慢而坚定地碾磨过内壁敏感的软金属，直入金属甬道深处。  
深入金属骨骼的伤口不断冒出星点火花，Bumblebee的呻吟中夹着破碎的泣音，分不清是痛苦还是欢愉更多。他还没有放弃逃跑的念头，湿滑的鱼尾缠绕着Optimus腰身，挣扎着却又无法反抗，似推拒，又似隐秘的邀请。  
恍如灵魂深处蒸腾起来的情欲，已经将他灼烤得如同烈日下动弹不得的鱼，仿佛血液已经蒸发，每根干燥的血管都在哀鸣。  
“SIG的P130七代军用，纯金属精制枪身，标准口径9mm，武器大师Ironhide在就职典礼上送我的小礼物——老师希望你能喜欢。”  
强烈的信息素释放在空气里，愈发浓郁惑人，催动交缠的二人渐渐意乱情迷。  
气喘吁吁的Bumblebee浑身湿透，湛蓝的光学镜片被能量液沾染，在一片水汽迷蒙中影影绰绰。他向来遵从自己的本性，诚实面对体内叫嚣的淫欲，随着Optimus手上规律的动作，年轻机体清脆悦耳的呻吟一阵阵溢出发声器，空气置换系统喷吐在Optimus颈侧的气流急促灼热。  
冰冷的枪管已经无法满足他，发情期omega迫切需求被alpha充实的生理渴望充塞着他的思绪，再无法抑制。

 

“满足我。”  
Bumblebee难受地将额头抵在Optimus肩甲上，指尖停留在alpha已经滚烫的前挡板，轻若蚊蚋的气声吹进alpha的音频接收器里。  
“除非你有输出管充能障碍，老师。”

 

操。  
Optimus在心底大骂一声，理智下线，他再也受不了这种充满暗示的挑弄，直接扯掉自己的前挡板，将这只作死不止的小人鱼压倒在身下，用膝盖将他压得动弹不得。  
“你刚才说我什么？”他俯下身贴着Bumblebee耳语道，欲火中烧，“输出管功能障碍，嗯？”  
被他扼住咽喉的小人鱼委屈地发出一声呜咽，他听不清，但那并不重要。  
“恐怕你需要一个长期的教程，”他继续贴在他音频接收器边，就像一个真正循循善诱的教师那样温声教训道，“直到学会如何做一个老实的omega为止。”

 

沾满各种能量液的黏湿鱼尾被缓慢而坚定地折起，枪管抽出，不待Bumblebee完全反应过来便将自己完全锲入。  
Bumblebee察觉到他的入侵，已经探入到手指与枪管无法触及的深度，这让他觉得恐惧。在陌生的陆地上，与一个陌生的陆生机，发生最为亲密的关系——这大胆的行径荒唐到甚至令他自己咋舌。  
从未有过的疼痛与快感交织着铺天盖地般袭来，预先做好了芯理准备的Bumblebee仍是浑身一软。大量渗出的清洁液模糊了他的光学镜片，萦绕在鼻端的浓稠alpha气息使他呼吸困难，不可自抑地大口喘息着。坚硬的部件直抵他次级燃料箱底部的垫片，搅弄着他对接管道内部的敏感节点，潮水般的电流脉冲向中枢神经袭来，快感与痛苦的狂乱接踵而至。  
明黄色的机体沁出点点细密的冷凝液，泛出蜂蜜的光泽，自头顶一路蔓延至尾尖。  
Optimus感受着Bumblebee体内的炙热湿滑，暗自惊讶这种野性难驯的小怪兽身上竟然也有如此柔软之地。湿软的金属内壁裹住了他的下身，完全契合他的形状，多余的循环液随之喷溅而出，被挤出的液体沿着湿淋淋的尾部线条淌下，场景隐秘而煽情。

 

“该死，你真是太紧了……小处机。”他尽量放缓速度，看见Bumblebee脖子上收紧的线路脉络，知道这个固执的小家伙因为这一句又开始别扭了。  
他以手捞起Bumblebee的脖颈，然后沿线条分明的后颈滑下去，来回轻抚舐咬着人鱼的肩和脖颈。  
“告诉我，你叫什么？”  
他拉高他的腰线，小人鱼被迫跪起身，然后抬高臀部，于是Optimus得以进入更深。  
“B…Bumblebee.”  
快感紧缚着他们，如同一张密不透风的网。  
Bumblebee.他恍然想起，无尽之海的守护者，就是这个姓名。  
仿佛是一场虚幻的梦境，下一秒他就会在铁堡的办公室醒来，回到他无止境的工作、看不完的文件里去，按部就班，日复一日年复一年。那只人鱼，扑进他怀中的热度和无穷无尽的欲望之渊，梦中曾拥有过的一切甜蜜妄想都不存在。  
Optimus跌入湛蓝深海的漩涡中，看见了自己在他光学镜中的倒影，一个自矜的领袖，一个孤独的alpha；身下是他所征伐的猎物，他的omega，他的Bumblebee。  
无尽之海纯净的守护者，在罪恶的欲望中浮沉。  
——吞没他，杀死他，让他窒息，让心底压抑已久的绝望得见天日，随便怎样。

 

他俯下身与他紧密贴合，开始大幅度冲刺。Bumblebee在剧烈的冲撞中起伏，冷凝液沿着背部微晃的门翼甩落，屈起的浅蜜色长尾被拉起搭到Optimus肩甲，绷得笔直，骤然收窄的腰线被Optimus握在掌中。  
他将手掌覆在Bumblebee的额上，迫使他仰起头，然后野蛮地亲咬那双嘴唇，感受着同样凶狠的回吻。  
人鱼热情地绞缠着金属柱身，有节奏的收缩愈发卖力，大量的冷凝液汇至腮边滴落，在脸颊上流淌过的水渍会让人误以为他在无声哭泣。翘起的臀部不自觉地扭动着，迎合着身后的抽插，更多的冷凝液聚集在深陷的腰窝，在黯淡的光线下显出蜂蜜般的璨金色。  
Optimus知道自己濒临发疯边缘，他俯下头，将嘴唇抵在了Bumblebee的背上，沿金属脊柱的部位一寸寸亲吻啃噬下来。  
寡淡苦涩的冷凝液着他的味觉传感元件，他像普神最虔诚的信徒一样，温柔地触碰他。

 

“我听说，圣地的守护人鱼会给每个靠近他的塞伯坦人带来好运。”  
Bumblebee迷乱地发出沙哑的呜鸣，发声器无法组合出连贯的音节。  
并不是。  
Bumblebee无力下垂着的门翼抵在他胸甲前，撞击，摩擦，痉挛，任由机体被变本加厉的电流脉冲挟裹着不断堕落，只得呻吟着咬住对方横亘在眼前的手臂。大颗大颗滚烫的冷凝液直砸落在发情期敏感的机体上，外部的冷凝液因着内部散发出来的高热不断蒸发，来不及化作白雾的便混合着满身滚烫的能量液流淌。  
幸运人鱼只是传说。  
Megatron就不会给你们带来任何好运，靠近他从来只能收获不间断的愤恨和不幸。  
“我们已经足够近——祝福我吧，就像祝福我们终将拥有的小火种那样。”  
他的接口已经完全扩开，因着欲望紧紧含住Optimus的炙热坚硬，隐秘处水光泛滥，不断吞吐，金属拍打的淫靡水声回荡在安静的卧室里。

 

房间逐渐升温，走廊上的风将窗帘卷出窗外，不远处的宴会仍没有结束，人声鼎沸灯火通明，传到这间卧室里只剩一片白茫茫的噪声。高纯在杯中摇晃，刀叉与餐盘交响，舞步曳地，人群尖叫，如影随形的黑暗在他们头顶荡来晃去，他们所在的玻璃幕墙边随时可能有别的机子经过。  
但他们无所畏惧。  
Prime如此年轻，Prime正直宽和，Prime战无不胜。当他望入那双湛蓝光学镜的时候，全然无法想象一个更好更甜美的未来——  
只要Bumblebee一直跟着他。  
他是普神赠予他的礼物。

 

离水的人鱼趴在床上，神魂涣散，双颊滚烫，像个娼妓一样摇摆着尾部，只想索取更多。在Optimus的猛烈撞击下他忍不住开始走神，周天旋转的星盘，火种源的预示，永远走不到头的无尽之海，寡淡无味的海鲜能量块，按部就班的人生……  
还有Megatron和Starscream.

 

他想起无数个披星戴月的夜晚，那条有暴力倾向的人鱼一遍遍不厌其烦地讲述，爱情，自由。他看他离开隐居的深渊，追逐想要的一切而去，从不停留。  
这对苦命的伴侣曾被残酷的议会分隔，现在他们从大海的两端奔向彼此，飞鸟从夜空坠落，人鱼浮出海面。  
天空与海的相遇，他们并肩战斗。  
他想起震耳欲聋的炮火炸裂声响，硝烟弥漫之中，那架小飞机热切滚烫的光学镜，在那个夜晚燃烧得如同烟火。那种几乎让他的火种随之震颤的色彩，简直要让Bumblebee相信，即使他们再于不同的地点相遇一万次，即使议会再拆散他们一万次，那条霸道固执的人鱼依旧会像第一次一样，毫不犹豫地爱上他。  
无数人鱼诅咒Megatron背叛族群的火种永无宁日，却全然没有想过，在他们自由行走在阳光下的时候，他们的守护者，却在光线暗弱的寂静深渊中沉沦千百万年。光怪陆离的片段不断从记忆扇区剥离闪现，Megatron的通缉令，葬身大海的Starscream，几百万年漫长的独居生活，无尽之海，铁堡，象征“光复与自由”的议会……  
Bumblebee听见Optimus粗重的喘息声在耳边鼓噪着，舌头深深地探进口中，几乎让他喘不过气。如第一次出无尽之海来到浅海的辰星牧场，自晦暗幽深的海底飞上温暖明亮的云端，被洁白的日光笼罩周身，睁不开眼。  
“Bee.”  
Megatron第一次浮上海面的时候，看到的就是这样的场景吗？  
空荡荡的失落感与恐慌涌上芯头。他像个幼生体那般手足无措，觉察到自己的身体深处发生了某种羞于启齿的变化，更私密的内在正在向这个alpha敞开，被掩藏的柔软内在一夕曝露人前。  
他愿意接受我吗？他也如Megatron追寻Starscream那样痴迷我吗？

 

Optimus听见Bumblebee啜泣的声音，没有犹豫，当下一鼓作气冲了进去，将他的小人鱼钉在欲望的耻辱柱上。繁殖舱内壁更为柔软细腻的金属紧紧地包围上来，盛情地挽留着他，Bumblebee忍不住哽咽。  
“不……我不要双腿了，我想回去。”  
冰凉的清洁液不断涌出，沾湿了手掌下那张稚气的小脸。Optimus安抚性质的热吻如雨点落下，吻去他所有潮湿的恐惧与不安。  
他如对待珍宝般触吻着他的光学镜，极尽温柔与虔诚。  
“不要怕，Bee.”  
他打开了自己的火种舱，孤独燃烧了上千万年的荧蓝色的火种正兀自跃动着，倒映在彼此眼中。  
“请接受我……”  
空气中弥漫着属于Bumblebee独有的清甜味道，说不清道不明的撩人，侵入火热的胸腔。他的小人鱼跨越整个无尽之海的距离，只为他而来，两颗同样孤寂的火种在此地互相靠近，互相吸引。  
自浩淼汪洋，落入他的怀抱。  
Bumblebee柔顺地趴伏在他肩头，小声呼唤着他的名字，因刚才的哭泣还在不住抽噎着。  
“Optimus.”  
受到鼓励的领袖喘着粗气，终于进入最柔软的深处。Alpha的输出管变得更加炽热滚烫，顶端逐渐膨胀起来，一股股热液拍打在omega从未被开拓过的体内。陌生的感觉刺激得Bumblebee头皮发麻，轻声尖叫起来，甬道急剧收缩，指尖深深陷入Optimus宽厚的背部，留下数道鲜红的抓痕。  
看着Bumblebee逐渐黯淡下去的光学镜，Optimus芯头突然涌起一种罪恶感——他自己都还是个孩子呢。

 

入夜的船只熄了路灯，只有宴会大厅里依旧笙歌燕舞。热烈的欢呼从远处爆发，甲板上传来杂乱的拍子，提琴，鼓点，长夜漫漫，人们的舞蹈还在持续。午夜海风渐息，垂落的窗帘挡住了灯光，床头挂着一副涂抹了星光的水彩画。  
密簇的路灯如同星盘，从Optimus的角度看Bumblebee，室外灯光渐渐远去，那个遥远世界仿佛是倒映在他光学镜中的星河。  
他们同时抬头望向头顶的天空。  
视线穿过清晰的玻璃天窗，彤云散去，密集的星群正睁着精神的眼与他们遥遥相对，天空之城灯火璀璨。  
闪烁着微光的小方块从虚空中落出，掉进Bumblebee手中。  
“我的旅程到此终结了。”

 

他们十指相扣，双唇密不可分地牵绊在一起。夜风绕过二人交缠的脖颈，卷着来自深海的沙砾与细盐，与那些关于星辰的誓言一同模糊在唇齿间。

 

如果你一心要爱我，请只是为了爱的意念；就像从来只为我而来。  
——长久地爱我如深海。

 

—The Fin—


End file.
